Mi primera campaña (Invisible Inc)
by lahonestidadenmi
Summary: La historia de mi primera campaña. Narrada desde el punto de vista de Decker.


**Primer Campaña.**

 **POV Decker**

 **.**

 **Nota de autor:** Invisible Inc. Es un gran juego, la historia es lo suficientemente vaga como para servir de base, y el resto de la historia la creas durante el juego. Esta es mi primera campaña. La historia que cree jugando este juego por primera vez. Les invito a todos a comprar/piratear este juego. No se arrepentirán.

.

* * *

Las corporaciones se nos cayeron encima. Ni siquiera la jefa se lo vio venir.

Invisible inc., el nucleo de la resistencia, mi familia que por tantos años logro mantenerse oculta fue reducida casi extinta en unos minutos.  
Quizá si hubiese estado en la base podría haber hecho algo, pero siendo honestos, menos mal que estaba fuera. Me hubiese gustado decir que fue a propósito, que estaba afuera para ser el vehículo de escape.  
No era el caso, pase la noche alcoholizado y casi me capturan cuando recupere la consciencia. Quien sabe, quizá en mi borrachera fui yo el que dije algo lo suficientemente estúpido como para guiar a las corporaciones a la base central.

La jefa me mira raro cuando le rescato, no me atrevo a mirarla. Sé que ahora esta falta de hombres, así que no puede darse el lujo de perderme.

Desde hace 70 horas que los únicos que quedamos somos Internationale, la jefa, Incognita, su inteligencia artificial a la que trata por hija y yo. Tengo que darle su crédito a Incognita, para ser una mente carente de cuerpo me ha salvado la vida en estos últimos días más que cualquier humano lo ha hecho en meses. Pero solo le quedan dos horas antes de que la falta de energía la vuelva tan estúpida como a un perro.

Bueno… también esta Monst3r. Maldito bastardo, ni su nombre nos da, y en estos tiempos desesperados aun nos cobra por el equipo que nos ofrece. No me cae bien, pero es la manera más limpia de conseguir equipamiento. Claro que los créditos para pagarle no han sido conseguidos de esa manera.

Desde que la organización cayo ha sido un maratón, solo dormimos en el jet en camino a las misiones. El resto del tiempo es una carrera contra el tiempo.

Internationale y yo, los únicos agentes de campo que quedamos vivos, o eso es lo que creo al menos. No hay tiempo para intentar rescatar al resto, incluso si nos infiltraremos en alguna prisión no hay garantía que encontremos a uno de los nuestros. Y rescatarles sin poder equiparlos es inútil.

72 horas, dos agentes de campo. El objetivo es simple, robar suficiente equipo para golpear a las corporaciones donde les duele. Usar a Incognita, el fruto de años de trabajo para por fin hacer caer este aborrecible sistema.

No tengo esa convicción, me esfuerzo por tenerla. Esas son palabras de Internationale, esta pelirroja quizá es el espécimen más interesante de todos los agentes que una vez tuvimos.

Desde que Cuba fue re-anexada la perra se dedicó a hacer la vida de las corporaciones tan complicada como le fuese posible, y fue lo suficientemente eficiente como para terminar en Invisible inc.

Luego de estos tres días tengo que admitir que es la mejor compañera que se puede tener en una misión de campo. Estamos a dos horas del momento de la verdad. Nuestro último robo está saliendo de acuerdo al manual.

Recibimos información sobre el transporte de un rifle de penetración con balas de plomo de cabeza hueca. Balas de plomo, hace años que no se fabrican armas tan puras. Se deja disparar, no como estas basuras que no se dejan usar por alguien que no tenga las huellas digitales correctas. Si pudiera robarle las armas a los imbéciles que protegen este rifle no tendríamos tantos problemas.

Nos dividimos para cubrir más terreno, le ofrecí mi arma a mi compañera. Se negó, como siempre. No sé por qué se resiste a matar aun en estos momentos. Su sentido de la moral podría ser un problema en esta línea de trabajo pero ella es lo suficientemente buena como para lucirse con una simple herramienta de choque eléctrico. Y mientras trabajo con ella también me limito a opciones no letales. Lo último que faltaría en esta situación es perder el favor de mi única compañera.

Recibo un mensaje por el comunicador. Internationale me informa que el área de la caja fuerte esta libre, ella conseguirá el rifle. Yo me encargare de limpiar el camino al área de extracción.

Eso es lo que hago y en el momento que llevo mi mano al comunicador para informarle de la situación una luz roja ilumina la instalación. Una sirena suena.

Lo único que escucho es la voz de mi compañera diciéndome que escape antes de oir el retumbar de un disparo.

-¡Internationale!-No me responde- ¡Maria!

-Un agente ha caído. Aborta la misión.

Se escucha la voz de la jefa. Fría, sin emoción, ahora entiendo cómo puede considerarse madre de una inteligencia artificial.

Una ira inconmensurable me llena el alma. Esto no debía ser así, por primera vez desde que el alcohol se volvió mi compañero de cama siento algo que no es producido por la ebriedad.  
Esto no debía ser así. Yo soy el ebrio sin futuro, yo soy el viejo anticuado sin sueños ni ideales. Yo debería haber caído. No ella.

A la mierda con todo.

-Incognita. Quiero visión del terreno, controla las cámaras de seguridad.- Le hablo a la computadora.

-¡Decker! ¡Ve al punto de extracción! ¡No podemos perder más agentes, eres el único que queda!

-¡Entonces dile a tu puto computador que controle las cámaras porque no voy a volver sin lo que vinimos a buscar!

El mapa en mis manos se ilumina con la información obtenida de las cámaras. Veo la posición del cadáver de Internationale… de María. Veo al condenado que la mató. El camino esta resguardado por tres guardias más. Con la información de las cámaras logro esquivarles sin siquiera tocarles, así lo hubiese querido ella.

Cuando llego a ella veo el hueco en su estómago y bajo ella, el arma. El idiota que la mato era un pendejo que ni siquiera sabía manejar un arma clásica. Ni se molestó en sacarla del charco de sangre. Tomo el equipo de María y el arma que vinimos a buscar.

-Ya tienes el arma. ¡Ve al punto de extracción!- La voz de la jefa suena en mis oídos. Pero no la escucho.

Veo el mapa y a unos metros de mi escape de este sitio el asesino hacia patrulla. Era como si dios me lo estuviese diciendo. María, no soy como tú…

Camino evitando guardias hasta pararme frente a **él** , cuando me ve me apunta con el arma que causo la muerte de mi última compañera. Arrojo una bomba de humo que saque del equipo de mi caída amiga. Era demasiado joven para conocer la tecnología anticuada. Le abro un hueco en el pecho con plomo. Como se debe hacer, como se lo merece.

.

* * *

.

Quedan cinco minutos para el último enfrentamiento. No peleo por mis ideales, aun carezco de ellos. Pero Internationale hubiese querido que esto saliera bien.

 **Post Data** : Esta campaña termino en tragedia. Pero ustedes hagan su historia cuando jueguen y vívanlo por su cuenta.


End file.
